


Powdered Donuts

by anonymouslyme8



Series: Put a dimmer on that afterglow! [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Height Differences, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslyme8/pseuds/anonymouslyme8
Summary: Mulder makes a trip to the snack machine and his choice has some...unintended consequences. Let's just say Scully gets distracted by powdered sugar on her partner's lips. But, what happens in a government-issued Ford Taurus stays in a government-issued Ford Taurus. You know, the usual. Fluffy as hell, with their usual banter.





	Powdered Donuts

The throbbing between her legs started again, right on schedule. Every single day, at three o'clock in the afternoon, her mind would always wander from the work in front of her to the man whose office she shared. By three o' five all she could think about was sex, and all hope of working was gone.

Her partner was an attractive man, even with his large nose and excessive paranoia. His job demanded he be in peak physical condition, and it showed. Even when he wore his suit coat, his muscles were apparent beneath it. He towered above her, but he was not lanky, and Scully had to admit to a special attraction to tall men. (Lucky, of course, considering almost every man was tall compared to her!) Everything about Fox Mulder’s frame suited him, and he carried himself like he knew it.

"Scully?" His voice startled her before she could mentally take off his coat and examine his frame a little closer. She looked up to catch his gaze. His hazel eyes looked steely blue today, perhaps catching the tones of his pale blue button-up. For a moment, she was entranced, and then she remembered to speak.

"Yes, Mulder?" she said, shaking her head imperceptibly. She regarded him over the top of her round glasses, trying to exude nonchalance.

"Your eyes glazed over,” he said with a smirk. “I hoped you hadn't turned into a zombie."

She laughed shortly. "I have, Mulder. The secret to creating a zombie lies in mountains of government paperwork wrapped in red tape." As she waited for his response, her eyes fell to his full lips, wondering if they could possibly be as soft as they looked.

"In that case, I know the antidote. A cup of bad coffee and a vending machine snack should have you back to craving truth, and not brains." He grinned as he stood with an upward stretch of his arms. "I'll be right back. Stay here, and don't eat anyone while I'm gone."

She smirked at him, returning her eyes to his mischievous expression. "I'll try."

She tried to put her attention back onto the paperwork, but she found she could not focus even though his physical presence did not cloud her mind anymore. It might even be worse now that he was gone, since her mind felt free to wander more freely. She fiddled with her necklace absently, trying to prevent any other physical manifestation of her excess energy. She couldn’t quite contain it, though, and her foot bobbed up-and-down in the air. She was antsy, restless, and it was not the kind of energy that could be spent by running around the block.

Her head rolled on her shoulders and she groaned in frustration. Every single day! She needed to freaking get some before she went out of her mind and jumped Mulder at work. As if it wasn't bad enough that she fantasized about him in bed every night, now she was horny at work. She was supposed to be a professional.

"The cure has arrived," Mulder teased, pushing the door open with his foot. He set one cup of coffee and a honey bun on her desk and took his own coffee back to his desk. He had bought a package of powdered donuts for himself.

 _That_ was going to help overcome her arousal, she thought sarcastically. She was going to have to watch Mulder lick powdered sugar off his lips. His generous, silky-looking lips. She uncrossed and crossed her legs again. She hurriedly dropped her eyes to her desk and took a deep sip of her coffee.

Ugh. She scrunched her face in disgust. Bitter. But one cream, no sugar, just how she liked it. Of course Mulder would know that. They had shared early morning hours and long drives on the road for long enough for him to know how she took her coffee. Nonetheless, she appreciated the gesture. Even though the coffee itself was so strong it seemed to be viscous, and the coffee used to brew it stale and cheap. She grimaced and set it back down. At least maybe the caffeine would snap her out of this horny mood.

"That really is terrible," said Mulder aloud with a scowl.

Scully chuckled. "It is, isn't it?"

"I think I'll go out for coffee next time," he said, setting the coffee on his desk an arm’s length away.

Scully raised an eyebrow. “Be careful who you say that to, Mulder. Sounds like you’re asking me out on a date.”

He smirked at his desk, but didn't answer. He opened his donuts instead, and leaned his chair back, propping his long legs up on his desk. Scully had to look away. The agony of watching those lips get covered in white sugar might just drive her over the edge.

The phone rang, and she involuntarily looked up in time to see his tongue flick over his lips as his chair legs hit the floor so he could reach across the desk for the receiver.

She supposed she might be weird for it, but she loved watching Mulder talk on the phone. His eyes always looked through the phone line as if seeing the caller, his actions were all absent, as if he forgot he could be seen by those on the same side of the receiver as him. More than that, he sometimes made these wonderful thoughtful tongue movements and perplexed expressions. She always wondered what it would take for him to make those expressions at her when she was in the same room. Blankly, she watched him, fumbling with the plastic wrapper on her honeybun.

"Sure," he said. "We can be right over. No, it's no problem. Thanks."

Well, at least she'd have an excuse not to finish her coffee.

"Where are we off to now?" she asked as he returned the receiver to the cradle and got to his feet.

"Not far. Just outside of Manassas, Virginia." He tugged down his shirt sleeves and shrugged on his suit jacket.

"UFO sighting?" she asked, rising and removing her glasses.

"She thinks so, yeah, but it's fake." He picked up the last of his donuts and crammed it into his mouth, dusting his hands into the air.

She rolled her eyes, mercifully missing him licking his lips once again. "So why are we going?"

He shrugged. "I need to stretch my legs."

Scully eyed him dubiously, but she gathered her things. "But, Mulder," she teased. "Your coffee will get cold."

"Come on, Scully. We'll just grab a car."

They were on the road for a little over twenty minutes when Scully's itch returned. Mulder decided to take the scenic route, and patches of trees blurred out the window. She had been replaying the image of Mulder licking his lips in her mind. She caught herself imagining what it would taste like if she kissed him with powdered sugar on his already presumably sweet lips.

Her mind continued in this vein for another twenty minutes before she could bear it no longer. She groaned in utter sexual frustration, and Mulder looked over at her concernedly.

"Pull over, Mulder," she said shortly.

"What's the matter, Scully?" he asked, alarmed. But he obeyed, pulling down a dirt road towards a copse of trees.

"I just can't stand it any longer. It was those damn donuts, Mulder, I swear."

He looked hopelessly confused. She would fix that shortly. He shifted into park and turned to look at her, trying to determine what in the world she was talking about. It was the opening she needed. She leaned toward him and finally kissed those wonderful, soft-looking lips.

Oh! The feeling was incredible. His stubble brushed her cheeks as he returned her kiss. He kissed her so tenderly, so gently, and his lips were so much softer than she ever could have imagined. Her heart pounded in her chest, and a surge of warmth flooded her body like nothing she had ever felt before. And then she realized: it wasn’t just desire of the body that had driven her to this moment.

She pulled away, the breath knocked out of her by her sudden realization. "I think I love you, Mulder," she confessed softly, blushing. They were still so close. She breathed his exhales, felt the warmth radiating from his skin. Her lips tingled, and she looked into his blue-green eyes from beneath her eyelashes, unwilling to sacrifice their proximity for a better vantage point.

Even so, she saw the twinkle sparking in his eyes. "Oh, brother."

"Shut up, Mulder," she said, and seized his awful tie to pull him back towards her.

She relished in the new sensation of his kisses. Sure, they had kissed on New Year's, but she had worked hard to convince herself that was no more than friendly. This no one could believe was platonic. Mulder was so amorous in his kisses she wondered if he would slow down enough to realize she was open for so much more. Nonetheless, she was only getting more turned-on, and she was determined to get him into a fucking kind of mood.

"Scully?" he said as she half-straddled the center console, trying to assert herself into his physical space. “What is this?”

She smiled wickedly in return, and when she captured his mouth for another kiss, she steered the mood in a much more passionate direction. Not that he was one to complain. His fingers entwined greedily in her hair while his other hand explored her back and waist. Her hands quickly slipped his tie from his neck and made quick work of his buttons.

It was getting really hot and heavy when she pulled away. "Just a second, Mulder. It's just that this skirt is really uncomfortable." She wasn't lying. It wasn't cut for straddling your partner while on the clock, for sure.

And before he could get out whatever protest or comment he had intended, she deftly shimmied out of it and returned her mouth to his. Her thighs burned from her position awkwardly trying to avoid the gearshift next to the steering wheel. Without the polyester pencil skirt the position was easier, but it wasn’t sustainable nor comfortable for the activities she had planned.

She planted a full-of-promise kiss on his cheek before clambering into the back seat. He watched her with parted lips, panting. His lips were swollen and red; she did that to him, and the power shot straight to the burning between her legs. Her own breaths were shallow and she could hear her heartbeat echoing in her ears. She removed her blouse and tossed it into the passenger seat.

"Is it hot in here, Mulder?" she teased, her voice husky. She stripped her coat and unbuttoned her blouse as he watched with wide eyes. She wondered if he was going into shock, or maybe heat stroke. Though, it couldn't be that hot in the car. It was still running, air conditioning and all.

"I think it is." His voice cracked, and he reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights. She smiled seductively.

"Maybe we should get you out of this hot old suit then," she purred, grasping the edges of his shirt from over his shoulders.

He looked like he was having heart palpitations. Maybe he was. She watched goosebumps prickle down his arms as the shirt slid from his shoulders. She reached into his lap to unfasten his fly, and noted with pleasure that at least part of him had gotten her memo. Before she could go further, the driver’s door opened.

He slid out quickly, opening the back door. He clambered in next to her, kicking off his pants. He reached back, pulling them off one ankle and throwing them towards the dashboard. He stared at her with longing pouring from his eyes.

She regarded him, amusement twisting her smile. “The door, Mulder.”

He turned and pulled it shut. They were sitting next to each other, in the backseat of a government-owned Ford Taurus, in nothing but their underwear. She leaned over to kiss him on the neck.

"Did I mention how much you turn me on?" she whispered, so close to his ear that her lips brushed it as she spoke.

His eyes seemed to roll part of the way back in his head before the lids closed. She started to kiss down his chest, tasting the sweat-slicked chest she had seen so many times, but never in a sexual context. Her tongue traced the contours of his abs and he tensed, groaning.

She was anxious to move things along, so she started to tug at his boxers. Unless she was mistaken, he had more than…risen to the occasion already. She bit her lip, anxious to see what she would be working with.

"No, Scully," he protested, and she looked up at him in surprise. He beckoned her back up toward his face, and he sat up enough to unhook her bra. He tossed it to the passenger seat and helped her out of her panties.

He pushed her back gently, until she was laying on the seat with him between her legs. For the first time, her small stature seemed an advantage. He took her breasts in his hands reverently, then leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. She moaned sinfully, and this seemed to encourage him. He took his time to worship her breasts, first with light kisses, then with deep, soft pulls of his mouth. After a moment, though, he rested his face on her sternum between her breasts and took a deep breath, just relishing in the feeling. Adoration painted his face as he looked up at her, as well as gratitude for the privilege of touching her.

Her heart swelled as she looked back at him. Only Mulder could look at her with such wonder in his eyes. She caressed his head softly, and for the first time since she kissed him, she was content to savor the moment.

When he pulled away, she only had a moment to miss the feeling of him before he provided her with another one. His mouth trailed lower, and her gut coiled with icy-hot anticipation. He reached her navel, and she couldn’t draw breath. He moved lower, his lips moving a centimeter at a time, and she gripped the headrest beside her. If the way he manipulated those sunflower seeds in his mouth was any indication, he had one hell of a tongue.

Finally, he dipped between her legs, and it became immediately obvious he had done this before. She felt boneless with the pleasure, sure that if his hands weren't supporting her she would turn to putty. She moaned openly, and as her head tilted back, she saw the car windows had fogged. She laughed at the sight—like teenagers at make-out point!

She wanted to speak, to tell him how wonderful this felt, but she couldn’t form coherent words. Tension coiled in her core and she writhed against the fabric seat. Oh, she was close! She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure, feeling it swell. She felt she might burst!

“Fuck, Mulder,” she cried out, remembering English for the first time in minutes. It seemed there was always a moment of clarity just before orgasm, as if the heavens and Earth aligned and the meaning of life was within reach. A trick of the mind, of course, but procreation was the meaning of life, biologically speaking, and the body was designed to feel that fact to the absolute fullest.

And then, orgasm clouded her mind with a warm haze. Her breath caught in her chest as she rode out the crashing waves. Somehow, some time, her fingers had clutched Mulder’s hair, and her knuckles blanched with the force of her grip.

Slowly, the haze faded from her mind and she relaxed, her lungs suddenly filling with air. When she finally remembered her muscles, she tried to push him back, intending to have him in missionary in the back of this car. He wouldn’t let her, though, instead sliding one of his fingers into her.

He kissed her thigh, meeting her eyes without budging from his position between her legs. "This is about you, Scully," he whispered, laving his tongue from his finger to her clit.

"No," she said, catching her jaw in her hand. "This is about us."

She coaxed him up to meet her lips again, tasting herself in his mouth. She reached between them to stroke his cock, still entrapped in his boxers, and he groaned. He allowed her this time to shift his boxers from his hips, and he managed to work them off his legs with some effort. She used the opportunity to look between them at his erection.

He followed her gaze then glanced back at her, smirking. “Disappointed?”

That was the question of a confident man, and for good reason. He had nothing to be ashamed of in that department. “Hardly,” she scoffed, “although I don’t know what I expected with your height…”

He smiled, and then kissed her on the cheek. She shifted, making sure he had optimum access, given their current situation. He took his erection in his hand and held it steady as he pushed into her. He trembled, stopping after only an inch or so, stone-still above her.

"Mulder?" she asked. The only other sound in the vehicle was her heaving breath.

"Mmhmm?" he answered, eyes closed.

"Are you breathing?"

"No."

She chuckled throatily before moving her hips slowly towards him. He slid deeper with a gasp, and she wondered why in the world she had teased him for forgetting to breathe. She certainly wanted to use all her brain space to relish in this feeling, even if that meant she didn't remember how to fill her lungs.

He seemed to remember himself all at once, taking over for her and pushing himself in to the hilt. He stilled for a moment, letting them both acclimate to the sensation, before pulling back for another thrust. This time, he moved smoothly and rocked back without hesitation. Before long, he had set a delicious rhythm that she echoed with her hips.

"My god, Mulder," she gasped.

"Scully," he said, but she wasn't sure if it was in answer or pleasure.

"I had no idea it could be like this."

"Like what, Scully?" he said, opening his eyes, and the concentration it took for him to string so many coherent sounds together was obvious.

"You're making _love_ to me, Mulder."

The smile that spread across her face made her heart melt, and he pulled her into a kiss again with blatant disregard for her need for oxygen. She moaned into his mouth as he reached down to stimulate her clit. His body weight pressed his hand between them, and every sensation shot from her clit to her fingertips like lightning. Just as she became lightheaded, he pulled away, and his head nestled against her shoulder. Her hands clutched his upper arms as if they were the only thing keeping her from falling into some abyss. For the first time in her life, she could honestly say that she was having the kind of sex that was more about the love between them than the pleasure of the bodies.

And it was making the pleasure of the body better by more than tenfold.

She started to whimper, even though he was concentrating so hard on letting her reach climax with him that his finger had stopped moving on her clit. It didn't matter, though. She was so close now. He wouldn't have to hold off much longer.

He was close, too. Her fingernails raked the skin of his back. The point of no return was closing fast.

“Mulder,” she gasped, “cum with me.”

He chuckled shortly in her ear. “You say that as if I have a choice anymore,” he said, his voice strangled with pleasure.

She gasped and threw her head back. Her orgasm took her hard. Her eyes clamped shut, and she was cumming so hard she couldn't manage to make a sound, to draw breath.

"Fuck, Scully, I can feel you—” But he was cut off by his own climax, and his words cut off into choked groans.

They rode it out together, clutching each other as if they were huddled on a tiny raft on an angry sea. She felt safe in his arms like she had in nobody else's. No earthly experience compared to the ecstasy of simultaneous orgasm with a partner one loved, and so far, in Scully’s experience, no unearthly experience could either.

Neither of them cared to move from the relatively cramped back seat. They just lay there contentedly, finding peace in the warmth of the other's arms.

"I’m not crushing you, am I, Scully?" he murmured into her hair once their heart rates had returned to normal.

She laughed. “Only a little.”

He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry." He reached for her briefcase. “You don’t keep a towel in here by any chance, do you?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “There’s a pack of tissues, in the front pocket.”

“You know, we should have thought of this before,” Mulder said, grabbing the tissues and executing as tidy of a disentanglement as he could manage. “Government-issue vehicle and all…”

“ _You_ should have thought of it,” she corrected him, snatching a tissue and smirking. “Isn’t it the gentleman’s purview to bring the condom?”

“And here I thought you would be in the feminist camp. Women bringing their own condoms and their own power!” His shit-eating grin took up half of his face, and she had to press her lips together to prevent herself from mirroring it. “Plus, if I’m not mistaken, Dr. Scully, _you_ were the instigator here.”

She reached into the front seat and threw his shirt and boxers at his face. "I told you, Mulder. The powdered donuts started it."

He struggled to pull on his boxers as she leaned back to the passenger seat to retrieve her own clothing. “But seriously, Scully,” he said, hooking his pants back around his ankles, “I should have asked. Are we good on birth control?”

She rolled her eyes, hooking her bra around her waist and starting to turn it back into place. “The pill, Mulder. I _am_ a medical doctor. You aren’t so attractive that I completely forgot to think of birth control.”

He smiled to himself as if remembering a private joke. They continued dressing in silence. Mulder shrugged on his shirt and managed to get his pants up over his ass before stepping out of the car again to adjust his shirt and belt. Scully pulled on her skirt and blouse with considerably greater ease before stepping out of the car with him to return to the front seats.

She regarded him over the car roof as he adjusted his sleeves. His hair was terribly disheveled from the clumsy invasion of her fingers. She only imagined hers was worse. He closed the rear door on his side, and she did the same. 

"What if the police had seen us?" he said as he climbed back into the driver’s seat. Scully laughed, stepping into the car and closing the door. "'It's okay, Officer,’” Mulder continued. “‘Official FBI business here.'" He mimed flashing his badge and Scully laughed at the ridiculous image of two naked FBI agents holding up badges.

"Maybe in the future we should conduct 'Official FBI Business' in the stronghold of an apartment," she suggested.

"Deal," he agreed, shifting the car into drive and turning back towards the road. She wondered if he would agree to anything if she promised future sex.

She smiled, looking out the window at the passing trees, allowing herself to imagine some sort of future with Fox Mulder. Mulder in a relationship? Now that seemed worthy of an X-File…

He glanced at her, and even as a reflection in her window, the playful sparkle in his eye was obvious. "Maybe I should get powdered donuts more often."

She laughed before closing her eyes and resting her head on the seat. It was going to be a long night of ‘official business,’ so she might as well get ahead on her sleep.


End file.
